


Who are you really after? (Legacies Fanfic)

by SuperFlash0109



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:58:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFlash0109/pseuds/SuperFlash0109
Summary: AU where Hope and Penelope are best friends. They are the most popular in school. They are known as players but they never created that image on purpose. They were just given that label because of their uncontrollable reaction to destroy their relationships.  This is their journey at the Salvator school with ups and downs and the drama of high school.





	1. Chapter 1

Hope and Penelope have been best friends since they were little. They started getting closer when Hope’s room burnt down during spring break many years ago and they were roommates for a while. They are as close as best friends could be. They built up a reputation of being the untouchables. Many people desired them and wanted to be their friends. Both girls are gone through many relationships that ultimately end in heartache. Continuous heartbreak made them desired by many. It was easy to fall in love with them but hard to get them to fall for you. They’ve always been able to keep their friendship safe with these 4 rules Never date a friend’s ex, Never go after a friend’s crush, Never fight over a crush and always put friendship before romance. It worked, until Josie Saltzman.   
********

A few years ago… 

Hope walked through the hallways of Salvatore Boarding School to the room she shared with her best friend. "Hey," She said as she entered the room. 

"Hey" replied the witch. 

"Anyone new?" Penelope asked.

"Well, there's this girl," Hope said 

"Oooo a girl, this is interesting. Do we know her?" Penelope asks again. 

"Yes" Hope answers. 

" I haven’t.."

"No" Hope replies knowing what Penelope was going to ask. 

"So, go for it," Penelope says in an enthusiastic voice. "I have my next epic relationship target which is probs gonna just end like all our other ones but doesn’t hurt to try again right. "  
"What are you wearing to the party?" Hope asks Penelope while looking through her closet finding a t-shirt and shorts to wear. She settled with a pair of dark blue jean shorts and a white v neck t-shirt. "

"How does this look?" Penelope asks Hope as she holds up a short navy blue dress. 

"If whoever you’re trying to impress doesn’t want you, I might steal you from them." Hope replies looking at the gorgeous dress. 

"Looking at you’rethe outfit I might take you up on that " Penelope teased. "Come on ,the fun won’t start til we get there." They left the room side by side to the party.   
They see most of the upper class and some of the students in their grade. The woods were lighted by a bon fire in the middle of the area and torches around. Everyone was holding a red plastic cup in hand, all will likely end up with a hangover in the morning which won’t be pretty. Penelope and Hope parted ways to look for other people. Hope was able to push through the crowed and grab a drink on the way to find Josie. Hope sees the siphoner talking to a few vampires near the bon fire. "Josie." Hope says and walks over. Josie is about to respond as Penelope shows up and says   
"Glad you decided to come to the party after all."   
Hope slightly confused about the current situation asks" Wait you asked her to come too?"

"Wel,l I didn’t know that when you said we knew her that we 'knew' her."   
"Pen, can I talk to you over there?" The tribrid says as she drags her witch bestie deeper into the forest. "What are we supposed to do. We’ve never like I mean NEVER liked the same person let alone at the same time. Also, how long have you been trying to get Josie?" 

"Well, it’s not like I know what to do either. This is a weird situation and to answer your question a month maybe." Penelope replies brain still trying to figure out a solution to the problem in front of her.

"This may not be the best solution but it could work." Penelope suggests."We will both stop pursuing her. Then we won’t be breaking our rule and we can’t hurt Josie." 

"Ok," Hope agrees,"We promise to do this whenever this situation ever occurs again. Both cut romantic ties so we can’t hurt each other or the other person." 

After they reached the decision they both avoided Josie during the party and just hung out with other people. Not knowing what they did would hurt Josie in ways that they couldn’t have expected.   
Next morning, Hope and Penelope woke up in their room cuddling each other in their sleep. Thankful that the blinds were closed and no one made noise since they both had pounding headaches. They got ready as usual and put on their uniform and went to get breakfast. One thing was different. The Saltzman twins were missing from their table. Before either of them could mention it, MG spoke," Lizzie says that you 2 invited Josie out to a party and then ghosted her. Now she’s in her room crying .Josie thinks it’s her fault the 2 of you don’t want to talk to her anymore. " The pair looked at each other with the same worried look knowing what they did to her the night before. They decided to just bring breakfast back to their room instead of sitting with their friends and trying to explain what they did. 

After that day, the tribrid and witch slowly drifted away from their group of friends and just stuck with each other causing a break with their friends and isolating themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

Now...

The tribrid and the witch were starting to reconnect with their old friends. Penelope was more social while Hope was more isolated. The isolation started when her parents died and the only person that she truly trusted was Penelope so she never really socialised with others, saving herself from losing more people she cared about. Hope started to spend more time training and going on missions with Dr.Saltzman.

Hope and Penelope were sitting in the comforts of their bed watching a rom-com on their TV."Landon's Back." Hope mentions out of the blue.

"Like Landon, cute waiter boy Landon?"

"Yes, cute waiter boy Landon and he's still really cute," Hope tells Penelope as her cheeks heat up at the mention of his name. Penelope placed all her attention on her best friend as she talks about a boy she has a humungous crush on.

"Take him to the Vamp party tomorrow. We'll play supernatural truth or dare and fun games. Just us and a small group of friends. We'll go up to a secret treetop spot that we have. Please.Please."

"Fine." Hope rolls her eyes, finally giving into Penelope's request.

Hope walks out of their room to find Landon. After roaming the halls for a while she finally found him sat in the library with Rafael. "Hey, um... I was wondering if you were going to the Vamp party tonight?" Hope says as she twirls her hair on her fingers. Standing at the doorway was Penelope and MG who were spying on her.

"She must be nervous huh?" MG states as he sees her twirling her hair.

"Not really. She does that to make people think she's nervous. The real tell sign is when she does this thing with her lips and moves them to one side. The hair twirling and avoiding eye contact thing is something we made as kids to get adults to help us. Turns out it works on possible love interests too." Penelope informs MG as she continues to watch her best friend ask the human boy out. They continued to watch as Hope turned around and walked to the doorway out of the library. When Hope walked up to the both got a slap to the shoulder.

"Ow!" Penelope and MG say in Unison.

"Why were you guys spying on me?" She asks watching both her friends rubbing the shoulder she hit.

"Well, I was making sure I didn't have to beat his human ass for being an asshole," Penelope said as she smirked and winked at her best friend.

"Come on let's go get food before we get ready for the party, " Hope says as she walks out of the library.

As Hope and Penelope were heading back to their room to eat, as usual, they were called over by MG to join them at his table along with Rafael, Landon, Kaleb and the Twins. Since Hope was somehow convinced by Penelope to start socialising more the pair walked over to the table and sat down with their food. The whole group sat and talked the whole time as they did before. Everyone was having a good time and laughing. Sometimes during a conversation, the group was having about a tv show they watched, Penelope noticed that Josie spent most of the time staring at Hope. Penelope slowly got lost in thought about what Josie was thinking at the time and not noticing that Hope saw her staring right at Josie.

The whole table split up after eating to get ready for the party. Hope and Penelope already had their outfits planned out. As they were changing their clothes, Hope started to question Penelope about what she noticed during dinner."So, you like Josie?"

'WHAT?!?!?!?! No," Penelope said out of shock.

"So, I didn't see you staring at her the whole time we were eating?"Hope said as she smirked at Penelope.

"Hmm, so you were looking at me during dinner?" Penelope winked back at Hope. "Doesn't that mean you have a crush on me?"

"Shut up," Hope said as she chucked one of the pillows on the bed at Penelope.

"Come on, let's go," Penelope said as the pair walked side by side out to the woods where the party is.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey! Started to think you two weren't gonna show," MG said as he greeted the tribrid and the witch.

"Well, a real party girl always arrives fashionably late," Hope said as she tossed her hair with her right hand.

"So, where are all our friends?" Penelope asked as she looked over everyone's heads finding her group of friends.

"They're scattered around. I think Rafael and Landon are together and Josie is by the drinks. I have zero clue where Lizzie is." MG replied.

"Let's gather everyone and meet by the lake. Oh, and bring food and drinks." Hope suggested and walked off with Penelope to go find her friends.

After finding all their friends, Hope and Penelope lead the group to a secret area they created as kids. There is a secret ladder made of branches that lead up to a flat area above all the trees Penelope and Hope secured so they could sit and hang out up there. It was never discovered because the staircase was very well placed so people wouldn't suspect anything. Hope and Penelope have never shown anyone this place before. They decided why not now when they were getting their old friends back to share their most sacred spot to them. "This view is amazing," Josie admired the clear sky and the twinkling stars that surround the crescent shaped moon. They sat in a circle, Penelope next to Hope and on Hope's left is Josie then Lizzie. To the left of Lizzie is Rafael and next to him is Landon and lastly MG with Kaleb in-between him and Penelope.

"Ok, so what do you guys want to play? spin the bottle, truth or dare, would you rather? Any suggestions?" Hope asked the group.

"I vote truth or dare," Penelope replied almost instantly as she had planned it. To Hope's surprise, everyone agreed to play too. Penelope reached behind her to find the empty bottle, "Who wants to go first?"

"Why not?" Rafael said as he grabbed the bottle and span it in the middle of the circle of friends. "Penelope" He announces to the group where the bottle lands at." Truth or Dare"

"Truth," Penelope answers calmly knowing that because the question was coming from Rafael it wouldn't be that bad.

"Have you ever had a crush on anyone sitting in this circle right now? If there is more than one we need to know." Rafael said. Just as Penelope was going to answer, Hope gave her a small shot bottle.

"Drink," she said

"Why?"

 

"Truth Serum"

"Making sure I tell the whole truth. Smart." Penelope drinks the small bottle. "Let's see, the first was Josie everyone here knows that since the "Incident" was basically about me and hope to have the same crush....." Penelope continued to ramble on about her crush on Josie. She wanted to stop but if she did she knew she would be forced to talk about the other crush. One that no one not even her best friend knew about.

"Wait, you said the first, so there's more?" Hope raised her eyebrow and smirked."Who's the lucky person? I only know about the one."

"Umm, well, you, Hope, you are so hot and pretty and you're eyes, you could stare at them for days. You also smell like flowers like all the time. It's kinda hard not to and I do sleep in the same room as you." As Penelope realised what she said she covered her mouth with both her hands. She brought her hands back down to her lap. "This was like right after the Josie crush and I'm 100%over you now." At this point, everyone is watching Penelope shocked at all she just said. What they didn't know was the truth serum wore off after her ramble. The real truth was she didn't know if she was over hope or not.

Hope leaned over to Penelope, breathing on her ear and whispered so that only Penelope could hear her,"So, you do have a crush on me." Each breath sent chills down Penelope's spine, her face started to grow red but it wasn't noticeable in the dark.

"Did, Past tense," Penelope replied mimicking Hope's actions, hoping to mask how flustered she was.

The group continued to play the game. Penelope spun the bottle and it landed on Josie. "Truth or Dare Josie?"

"Truth"

"Worst rejection," Penelope said.

"That would've been you and Hope," Josie said with no emotion in her voice. Josie then grabbed the bottle and much to her luck, it lands on Hope. "Truth or Dare?"

"Since you guys chose truth, I'll do a dare,"

"I dare you to kiss someone sitting in this circle," Josie dared. Hope immediately got on her knees and crawled across from her and pressed her lips on Landon's. Sitting around the circle, there were a few people that may not have had the happiest face. No one noticed because it was so dark. This kiss wasn't long but it felt like an eternity to the people around them. The game continued on with more light-hearted questions and funny dares. The group sat up above the trees and had the time of their lives. Every few hours, the Vamps would go grab drinks for the group. The group stayed in the trees while the party at the ground started to die down and everyone when to their rooms. No one realised the time until they reached sunrise. It was too late for them to go back to get any sleep, so they decided to stay longer since it wasn't a school day. At this point, everyone was blackout drunk and would most likely forget what would happen later that afternoon.

"Who's turn is it?" MG slurred his words.

"I don't know," Lizzie replied speaking in a similar way MG did.

"Let's play spin the bottle, it's not like any of us can actually think of any questions of dares anymore." Kaleb suggested. His state was probably the clearest since he drank the least out of the friend group but still was tipsy.

"Sure. Also, if the bottle lands on you're self, you can chooseee," Penelope said stretching out the last syllables of the last word she spoke. This time Lizzie went first. She spun the bottle and made out with Rafael. Then Rafael spun and got to kiss the other twin. The game went on and on. This time it was Penelope's turn, she spun and hers was the first one to land on her self. Now came the time for her to choose the one person she wanted to kiss the most in the group. Her tipsy self kept nothing secret and she turned to her left and placed her lips right on her best friend's. First if caught Hope off guard. Next second, she returned the kiss. Hope wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or just a natural instinct but, she never thought kissing her best friend would make her heart flutter.

When it got to around 7-8 in the morning, the group finally decided to go to their rooms to rest.


	4. Chapter 4

Late afternoon, Penelope woke up to light snoring. She quickly realised that Hope’s head was resting on her arm and Hope’s arms were wrapped around her. Soon after, she felt the epic hangover coming from the night and morning she had. Though, the hangover didn’t stop her from thinking about the events during the time they were on the treetops. How she felt when Hope paid all her attention to Landon when the group kept mentioning the 'incident' from years back that separated her and Hope from their group of friends. The fact that she admitted that she had a crush on Hope then kissed her in spin the bottle. "Stupid," she whispered to herself as she hit her head remembering her idiotic acts. Penelope heard a low groan and realised Hope was waking up. "Hey," The witch said to the tribrid, as they both sat up.

"Hey," the tribrid replied.

"Come on, get up and take a shower, we need to meet the others for dinner. There’s a bottle of water on the dresser," Penelope told the other girl. The tribrid groaned again as the hangover hit her.

"Doesn’t you’re head hurt?" Hope asked her best friend, hand on her forehead trying to make it hurt less.

"Believe me it does, I thought you had a high metabolism?" the witch questions.

"Well, I drank at least twice as much as you did so high metabolism isn’t helping," Hope replied, walking to the dresser to grab clothes and the bottle of water sitting there. Penelope stayed on the bed thinking about her friends and what would happen when they see each other again.

'Ding, Ding' Penelope heard her and hope’s phones. She checked hers and saw a text in the group text with her friends. They were meeting for dinner. Hope came out of the bathroom and Penelope went in. The water started running. Hope sat on her bed and what she felt when Penelope kissed her. She couldn’t understand why she kissed her best friend back, why her best friend kissed her in the first place. Penelope had a choice and she chose Hope. Maybe Penelope wasn’t 100% over her or maybe she was just way too drunk and she was the closest person to Penelope, Hope thought. the bathroom door opened and snapped Hope out of zoning out. They left the cafeteria to meet their friends.

When they got out they were relieved to see that they weren’t the only ones with hangovers and trying to avoid eye contact. The pair got food and sat at the table next to each other. "So, are we just going to sit here in awkward silence, "Lizzie stated. Everyone knew she was right, it was awkward. No one knew how to interact after what happened. They’ve all basically kissed, they know who has feelings for who, there are people that have a crush on the same person.

"We need to talk about last night," Josie said.

"Where do we start?" Landon asked.

"I guess we start with the incident, that’s the cause of all of this," MG suggested.

"Well, that starts with me and Penelope," Hope stated.

"What happened? Why did you do what you did at the party," Josie asked looking right at the two girls.

"Well, both Hope and I asked you to the party, we didn’t know," Penelope paused trying to think of a way to explained what happened, "We both asked you out or we thought."

"At the party, we realised you just thought we asked you as a friend. We both had feelings for you, but because we didn’t want to hurt any of our friendships, we just avoided the whole problem by ignoring everyone involved.," Hope added onto what Penelope explained

"Well we got that out of the way," Rafael said trying to break the silence so the group would continue talking.

"Next, last night…was eventful…to say the least," Kaleb cut in.

"Let’s start with how many of you like Hope?" MG asked.

"Before we continue this, let's eat then we can go back to the trees and talk, so we have more privacy," Hope suggested hoping to be able to interrupt MG from getting answers to the question. Everyone nodded in agreement and continued to eat.


	5. Chapter 5

This time there were no drinks, no distractions, no escapes. They were all forced to answer and deal with their issues. "Now, back to my question who has a crush on Hope?"

"Why would you ask that?" Lizzie asks as confused as the rest of the group is.

"Well, I have heightened senses and well when Josie first dared Hope to kiss someone, I could hear like a bunch of you’re heart beats speed up. Then I noticed like half of you frowning. Not like any of you would be jealous of Landon, no offence man, but I think you guys like Jope. I just want you guys to admit it since I know who you are," MG answered truthfully.

"Well, anyone cares to admit they like me?" Hope said smugly amused that some of her friends have a crush on her. They all just sat in silence until Landon said something

"Well, I do but like everyone knows that cuz she kissed me and I kissed her when I chose for spin the bottle," Landon admitted.

"Seriously guys, do I really have to do it and tell her, I think you would rather tell her you’re self than I tell her," MG stated waiting for someone else to finally admit what he knew. "Uggghh, Rafael and Josie seriously how long?" MG told the group. Penelope was relieved that MG didn’t mention her name. She was better at hiding her emotions that Josie and Raf.

"Raf, really?" Landon surprised that his best friend and brother had the same crush has him.

"Josie, why didn’t you tell me?" Lizzie started interrogating her sister. Both Josie and Rafael are silently glaring at MG for telling the group about their crush.

"Moving on, Relationship status, Landon and Hope," Penelope changed the topic away before anyone could start thinking about her involvement with Hope. Hope and Landon looked at her with blank looks on their faces, they dart their eyes from Penelope to each other and both look to the ground.

"Well, there’s our answer, there is no relationship," Kaleb said moving away from the topic of Hope.

"This is the last part, everything that happened during spin the bottle," Rafael said knowing everyone is dreading this part of the conversation.

"Well, we’ve all basically kissed everyone in the circle," stated Hope.

"What’s the problem, it’s not like any of us are dating anyone," Penelope said.

"Then that’s resolved too," MG said.

"And we are done here," Josie got up and Lizzie followed her. The rest of the friend group did the same and they all went back to school and straight to their dorms without saying a word to each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Next Morning….

Once again, Penelope is the first to wake like all mornings. The raven hair witch gets up at 6 every morning like clockwork. Sometimes it isn’t the best thing. She has over an hour before she needs to wake Hope up so, she ends up in deep thought about anything she could ever think of, from the letters in a spell to how the world would end. She was snapped out of thought when she heard knocking at the door. Penelope reluctantly walked to the wooden door. "Raf? What are you doing here?" Penelope asked still partly asleep.   
"Have you seen Landon?" Rafael asks the witch frantically," He wasn’t in our room this morning, I thought he suck out to see Hope but I guess not." 

"Let’s go ask Dr Saltzman ok? " Penelope reassured him "We’ll find him." The pair walked down the halls to the headmasters office. They knocked on the grand doors and went in. "Dr Satlzman, have you seen Landon, Rafael said he wasn’t in their room this morning."

"No, I haven’t but I’ll look into it. Thanks for alerting me, now you guys go back to your rooms and rest," Dr Saltzman told them. Penelope and Rafael left the office and headed back to their dorm rooms. When Penelope opened the door to her room she sees Hope is still sound asleep in the same place she was when Penelope left the room. At times, Penelope wishes she could sleep so peacefully. Hope could sleep for 24 hours straight without suddenly jolting up from nightmares, she barely even moves in her sleep while Penelope just tosses and turns all night and never sleeps more than 10 hours maximum. Penelope watched until her best friend finally woke up from her deep slumber. Hope rubbed her eyes and groaned at the light shinning in from the window. “Morning, sleepy head,”

"Ugghh, what day is it?" Hope groaned through the blanket over her head. 

"Sunday," Penelope quickly replied staring at her best friend.

"So, what are we doing today?" Hope slowly sat up on her bed knowing that she wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep. 

“We are going to the mystic grill for milkshakes then we are having a girls night right here in this room watching all the movies you want,” Penelope said cheerfully trying to hide the fact that Landon went missing. 

“Even a DCOM marathon,” Hope asked knowing Penelope hates Disney movies

“Well maybe not that but anything else,” Penelope continued. 

“Fine,” Hope replied knowing she was getting out of bed whether she wanted or not. 

Hope got dressed wore a pair of jeans, a white T-shirt and her signature leather jacket. Penelope didn’t wait one second and dragged her out of the school before Dr. Saltzman could get a change to call her to help with finding Landon as she still doesn’t know Landon is missing. Penelope succeeded they made it out of the Salvatore school. Hope ordered her favorite milk shake a peanut butter blast with whipped cream on the bottom. While Penelope just got the normal strawberry. They sat and talked about everything from the weather to how their love lives were going. 

“Hope I wanted to ask you something,” Penelope started, “it’s about Josie”

“You want to go for her don’t you” Hope answered knowing her best friend. As she expected Penelope nodded. “Go ahead.” 

“Are you serious?” Penelope asked not expecting the answer.

“Ya sure I don’t see why not. It’s not like I still want her,” Hope said. Penelope ran over and gave hope a hug. As they were leaving for a walk around the park, Hope’s phone rang.


End file.
